Clair de Lune
by Meish Kaos
Summary: OS Chevaliers d'Émeraude. Petit cadeau de la StValentin pour une amie. Lorsque Wellan passe trop de temps loin de Bridgess, il est temps de le lui faire comprendre... WB


**Auteur :** Luna Denree

**Titre :** Clair de Lune

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Bridgess et Wellan

**Commentaires :** Voici un petit cadeau de St-Valentin que j'ai écrit pour une de mes amies mais que j'offre également à tous les lecteurs québécois qui, comme moi, sont souvent déçus de constater l'absence de leurs séries préférées sur FFnet... Il se trouve que c'est également ma réponse en pied de nez à l'auteur Anne Robillard qui affirme que les fanfictions, "qu'elle ne lit pas", sont de la violation de droits d'auteurs. À mon avis, elle n'a pas compris que c'était un hommage rendu aux séries qu'aiment les fans... :P

**Disclaimer :** La totalité des droits d'auteurs appartient à Mme Anne Robillard, ainsi que tous les personnages des Chevaliers d'Émeraude. Loin de moi l'idée de les lui voler ni de m'en servir pour faire de l'argent, merci beaucoup ! ;) J'ai mes propres histoires et personnages pour ça :P

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Clair de Lune**

Seule dans la petite pièce qui leur servait de chambre depuis leur mariage, Bridgess attendait Wellan depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures bien trop nombreuses. Depuis qu'il s'était éclipsé sitôt le souper terminé, le soleil s'était couché, les étoiles étaient apparues dans le ciel et les nombreux écuyers s'étaient endormis les uns après les autres, suivis de près par leurs maîtres. La lune baignait maintenant la neige d'une lueur qui lui rappelait le chatoiement de l'énergie des Immortels. Elle savait qu'elle dramatisait souvent lorsqu'il était question des absences du grand Chevalier, mais l'ombre d'Amecareth se faisait trop menaçante pour que son esprit soit en paix. Chaque fois qu'il se coupait d'elle, elle ne pouvait que craindre qu'il lui arrive malheur.

En soupirant, la femme se détourna de la fenêtre et se dévêtit. Une fois de plus, elle s'endormirait seule en rêvant des bras puissants de son mari. Celui-ci la rejoindrait au beau milieu de la nuit, la tête prise par des stratégies militaires et des préoccupations guerrières. Elle l'entendrait se retourner plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne trouve enfin le sommeil. Alors seulement, elle pourrait se rendormir en paix, la conscience tranquille.

Elle revêtit une chemise de nuit et se glissa sous les draps frais. Sa tête sur l'oreiller, elle songea combien elle avait de la chance d'être parvenue à s'insérer dans le cœur de son élu. La lutte avait été rude, se souvint-elle, mais elle y était arrivée. Souriante, elle se remémora la première fois qu'elle avait réussi à le séduire. Depuis ce moment, sa perception des bains du château d'Émeraude avait changé.

_Wellan, où es-tu ?_ songea-t-elle, une lente mélancolie engourdissant son âme. Ses pensée dérivèrent jusqu'au moment où elle s'enfonça doucement dans un sommeil salvateur.

Bridgess s'aperçu qu'elle s'était endormie lorsqu'un bruit de porte grinçant sur ses gonds la réveilla. Inquiète, elle sonda les alentours et se calma en ne décelant aucune intention maléfique. La haute stature de son aimé, apparue dans un rayon de lune, acheva de la rassurer.

- **Wellan ? Tout va bien ?**

Le Chevalier lui sourit.

- **Oui, ma chérie. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée.**

- **Ce n'est rien.**

La femme se redressa sur un coude, observant la fine musculature du chef incontesté de l'Ordre alors qu'il retirait sa tunique. Elle sourit lorsque l'homme se retourna, embarrassé par son regard insistant. Elle profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se lever sans bruit et enlacer sa taille avant qu'il n'enfile son caleçon. Enfiévrée au contact de sa peau nue contre sa chemise de nuit, Bridgess frissonna de plaisir. Les moments de tendresse entre eux n'avaient été que trop rares ces derniers temps.

Immobilisé, Wellan sourit. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'écuyer volontaire qu'elle avait été. Il retrouvait souvent cet éclat de malice juvénile dans ses yeux d'océan lorsqu'elle décidait de lui faire savoir qu'il avait été absent trop longtemps. Il semblait que c'était justement le cas ce soir. Il sentit des lèvres chaudes se poser contre sa nuque. La caresse fit naître en lui une vague de sensations troublantes qui redressa le duvet de son dos. Il était temps pour lui de reprendre les choses en main.

Le grand Chevalier se retourna et prit sa main droite entre les siennes. D'une lenteur délibérée, il couvrit son bras d'effleurements tentateurs, mi-baisers mi-frôlements. Lorsqu'il parvint à son épaule, il écarta la bretelle de sa chemise de nuit et poursuivit sa remontée jusqu'à la base de son cou. La femme, tête penchée vers l'arrière, sentait sa respiration s'accélérer. Comme toujours, elle fut surprise de l'intensité des sensations que provoquaient en elle les attouchements de son mari. Même après tant d'années de vie commune, sa passion pour lui n'avait pas décru.

Bridgess, emportée par maelström d'émotions, ne sut jamais comment sa chemise s'était retrouvée au sol. L'homme, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, la porta et la déposa sur leur lit en une reconstitution de leur nuit de noce. Une symphonie d'amour dans son regard tendre, il se coucha sur elle et la cajola. Ses mains étaient partout à la fois, suivies de près par ses lèvres qui frôlaient, embrassaient et mordillaient la peau offerte. La femme Chevalier, loin d'être passive, caressait son dos et la naissance de ses fesses, ajoutant une touche de poésie à leur union. Gémissants, ils s'enivrèrent des frissons qu'ils créaient chez l'autre, vibrants de sensualité débordante. Lorsque leurs sensations furent à leur paroxysme, Wellan s'abaissa et pénétra sa compagne de vie, intensifiant leur plaisir à tous deux.

D'un lent va-et-vient, le Chevalier mena sa femme dans un endroit connu d'eux seuls. Leur peau luisante de sueur sous le clair de lune, ils glissaient l'un sur l'autre sans aucun effort, comme si toute leur vie ne se résumait qu'à la finalité de l'acte d'amour qu'ils accomplissaient. L'esprit tendu dans la recherche de l'extase, unis comme seuls pouvaient l'être des amants de longue date, ils parvinrent à la délivrance ensemble. L'homme, d'un dernier coup de rein, reposa sur le sein de la femme offerte. Haletants, ils reprirent leur souffle en silence, émerveillés de la complicité qui existait toujours entre eux.

- **Je t'aime, Wellan**, lui murmura Bridgess, les yeux clos de plaisir.

- **Moi aussi, mon aimée**, répondit le chef de l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Émeraude.

La femme n'eut pas besoin de le sonder pour savoir qu'il était sincère. Leurs deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Bercés par ce rythme venu du fond des temps, ils s'endormirent, rassérénés et en sécurité.

À l'extérieur, l'astre lunaire veillait, repoussant les ombres spectrales.

**Fin**


End file.
